Trust Your Partner
by Coolgal342
Summary: When listening in on a phone conversation leads to a confrontation she had been hoping to avoid, Shiki has to face the one thing she is afraid of. Set 7-8 years after the events of TWEWY.


**A/N: ****This fic is part of my Challenge series. It's written in Shiki's POV.  
**

**Prompt: Trust**

**Note: This story takes place 7-8 years after TWEWY (Neku and Shiki are both in their early twenties). I figure it may have taken time for Neku and Shiki to get in a relationship, and even longer for them to get married. Also, Neku seems kinda OOC, but it is set in the future, so he has improved alot on his people skills. Joshua might seem OOC too, but I did my best!**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of TWEWY. And I do own the idea of this story, since I dreamed it up last night. Seriously, a shorter version of this was my dream!**

* * *

**Trust Your Partner**

I wandered into the kitchen, looking for a phone to use. On the counter, I found the object I was looking for, and picked it up. Maybe Rhyme or Eri would know how do handle this situation.

Just moments before I started dialing, I noticed what the screen said:

**'Line in use'**

I realized with a start that my husband, who I had been tactfully avoiding all day, must be on the other line. My curiosity was far greater than my conscience, and so I silently clicked on the phone and put it to my ear.

_"...that's why,"_ I smiled slightly as I heard my husband's voice coming through the phone.

_"Why again? Why do you care?"_ I almost gasped as I heard Joshua's voice respond. I held it in, though, and listened closer.

_"She's my wife, Josh! Of course I care!"_ Neku growled. Joshua giggled, a sound which I knew Neku hated.

_"Ok, continue,"_ Joshua urged.

_"She's just been acting...different lately. I heard her crying when I got home two days ago, and she's been avoiding me for the past few days. She won't tell me what's wrong, let alone talk to me. It's just...I'm worried sick."_ Neku told his friend. I frowned, sad that I had caused Neku to worry.

_"And why do you worry so much?"_ asked Josh.

_"Don't act stupid. I love her! You know that,"_ Neku said. Joshua chuckled. I felt a growing suspicion with how Joshua was acting.

_"I know, and so does Shiki."_ There was a pause, before Joshua continued.

_"Don't you, Shiki?"_

I gasped, hurriedly clicking the phone off. My suspicions had been right; Joshua had known I was listening! I looked back at the phone, seeing that the phone line was no longer in use. That meant Neku would be coming downstairs, and I really did not want to confront him right now. I had to think quickly!

Hurriedly, I went to the back of the house, entering the very small room I had deemed my sewing room. Mr. Mew was on the little table in there, and I grabbed him by his stuffed arm. Knowing that closing the curtains wouldn't make any different at this time of night, I closed the door, leaving myself in total darkness.

I sat down against the wall, burying my face in my arms as tears ran down my face. I really was starting to wish I hadn't have eavesdropped on Neku's conversation.

I just didn't want to face the truth...have the same thing happen to me that had happened to my aunt...I'd rather be in the Reapers' Game again...

* * *

Soon enough, I could see light shining from the hall onto the floor. I didn't lift my head, even when I felt a presence beside me.

"Shiki..." my name was whispered by a voice I knew too well. I tightened my grip on the stuffed animal that was hanging from my left hand.

"Shiki, please...look at me..." Neku said softly. After a moment's hesitation, I slowly lifted my head. Neku was crouching beside me, his stormy blue eyes looking into mine. His eyes flashed with concern when he saw tear trails on my face. My dark hair was covering part of my face, and he brushed it away.

"Tell me what's wrong," he urged, and more tears slipped out my eyes. I looked away from him.

"I..." I started, but couldn't finish. He sighed, fiddling with one of his orange spikes.

"...you know you can tell me anything, right?" he reassured, and I looked at him again. The comforting look in his eyes gave me enough courage to tell him.

"Neku...I'm pregnant," I whispered. I waited fearfully for a reaction. He got stiff, his eyes looking down at the floor. I flinched and whimpered softly. I knew what was coming.

"...this is great." My head shot up, and my eyes widened. I had _not_ expected that.

"What?" I whispered hoarsely. He gave me a small but genuine smile.

"I'm happy," he told me, and I visibly was relieved. Neku looked at me in confusion.

"Why were you scared of telling me that?" he asked. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him.

"When I was a young girl," I began, "My aunt used to come and play with me all the time. She had no kids, so she always spent time with me. A while later, though, she told her husband she was pregnant. Her husband didn't want a baby, so he left my aunt. He hurt her, taking everything they had owned with him. A few days later, my aunt killed herself. She couldn't stand the pain of what she had been though," I finished quietly. Neku looked startled.

"Were you afraid I was going to leave you?" he asked slowly, and I nodded ashamedly, looking away from him. He sat down right beside me, and I felt his arms go around me. He pulled me into his lap, and I leaned against his chest.

"Shiki, I will never _ever_ leave you," he whispered into my hair.

"I know," I whispered as I buried my face in his chest. Neku's hand stroked my back softly.

"What did Mr. H tell us 7 years ago?" he asked. I smiled slightly.

"Trust your partner," I quoted.

"Partners for life," he told me. I leaned back to look him in the eyes, and he moved forward, capturing my lips in a long kiss. I melted against him, my eyes closing in bliss. All of my worries were forgotten as my husband held me delicately.

Slowly, we parted, and Neku looked down at the stuffed animal beside me.

"Piggy just saw that..." I laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Mr. Mew is a cat!" I playfully scolded him. He rolled his eyes and handed me the toy. Before I could question what he was doing, he put his arm under my legs and stood up, carrying me bridal style. I felt heat come to my cheeks as he carried me throughout the house. My thoughts wandered to what I had told him.

"Imagine when you have to do this for our child..." I told him thoughtfully. Neku stopped moving, and I felt his arms loosen before he realized that he was about to drop me and held me tighter. I giggled as I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"I-I'm gonna be a father!" He exclaimed loudly. I shook my head, looking up at him.

"I thought we had already established this!" I laughed, and he started walking again.

"It's just hard to believe," he told me, stepping onto the stairs.

"I know. Just don't faint, 'cause we're on the stairs," I said, and he mock glared at me.

"Why the hell would I faint?" Neku demanded. I opened my mouth to give my answer, when I yawned. Neku looked down at me and chuckled. He stepped off the steps, walking towards our room. He opened the door, somehow managing to keep me from falling, and laid me on the bed. I smiled as he laid beside me, his hand stroking my own. I felt drained, and I welcomed sleep. My eyes slowly drifted closed. I heard words go through my mind.

_"Trust your partner..."_

Don't worry, I do.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but here ya go! Feel free to review. Maybe I'll be able to get the other TWEWY fic I've been trying to write done! I hope so...**


End file.
